monsters_misadventures_and_memeoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Briosa Binasi
Personality Somewhat sarcastic, self-deprecation, and reserved, but she'll step into the line of fire for the innocent and her friends, and will work for them. Self-sacrificing. Lore What You All Know Briosa is a former noblewoman from the Arrinashi (aka Black Pine) forest in Balliz. She had a sister she left behind. Actual Lore To be revealed... Notable Equipment XX Relationships Rosarette Arstrike "I have never met an Assimar before her. She certainly holds what the tales have told me. Tall and proud, righteously stubborn in the eye of evils, and has no qualms with smiting down those she believes are wrong. Not to mention she is rather beautiful, and when she holds her head up high she looks almost statuesque. All of these are admirable traits, yes, but they are uhm... Taken to an unhealthy extreme with her. She is loudly boisterous about her beliefs. To put it politely, I do not agree with most of those beliefs. The racism and sexist ideals of honor are not what I expected from a Divine soul. Yet it seems to be less of her thoughts, and more so the world she knows. I don't know what Church Oma has, but it's easy to see how it's warped her sense of right and wrong. For Gods sakes, what sort of Church has you marry your own- Ugh! It's- It is disgusting! Her martyr complex will get us all killed. Her loud proclamations may throw us into danger. I do wonder if she realizes why she does what she does. If she understand what she is. What her universe has done to her. Her mask will not be fixed once it is broken. For the sake of our Hunter's temper and my elven ears, I hope it breaks soon." Jedidiah Taylor "He is a violent man, unstable and scarred from his past. His temper would scare me, but I know how to deal with people like him. Carefully, politely, gently, interested in his words until he relaxes. I am truly interested in what he says, of course, but it is very bloody and gorey. That isn't his fault, but it makes me question if he ever has anything happy to say. One must not blame someone for their birthplace though. I will continue listening... Though he listens to me too, which is odd. I am not used to people asking about me. It's, haha, it's a sad politeness in its own right. I doubt it stems from much though. He just wants conversation. He is an awkward yet kind man, but he seems to respect me. Grabbing his gun before it shot Rosarette point blank made an impression on him. Good. It was supposed to. I cannot wait for the day when he realizes his violence harms more than him and his target. Jedidiah acts wise in some regards, but his socialization skills are not well developed. He is smart enough to realize the consequences of his actions. But Gods, learn soon. I know he has it in him to try more and more. He's proven that to me." Mavyre Krinoa "Ah, Mavyre. I do like Mavyre. Her snappiness is a hilarious reminder of the elven wit, which I have sorely missed over the years. She's a very bright, intelligent woman, who I could have easily mistaken for a wizard if she hadn't introduced herself as a fire sorceress. I wish I could see her art as well. Fire art, I wonder what that even looks like. It certainly sounds creative! Though I hope her creativity extends into battle tactics. She seems scared to show her skill. I have some theories why! but I will only share the one I believe is right. I feel like she has hurt someone or herself with her magic before. Why else would she always keep her gloves on? Fire magic is a dangerous thing. It makes me wonder if she learned to channel it into art to learn better control, to turn her talent into positivity. I would ask, yet I hate to be rude. Mavyre is a secretive person, I can tell, and I do not want her anger turned on me. She is annoyed enough at the other two. She does not need a trio to terrorize her. Besides, she is easily the most rational out of her, Jedidiah, and Rosarette. I wish we could have met outside of Barovia. I feel like we would be friends. Though, I hope we can be friends still now. Proximity friends, but... Well. We shall see"Category:Player Characters Category:Curse of Strahd Characters Category:Clerics Category:Elves